Damn Weasleys
by rupertsbabe
Summary: Hermione has to find out what these new feelings are for a particular Weasley...She soons finds herself thinking only of...you guessed it...those damn Weasleys...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Ron. Perfect dream couple. Everyone was SO sure they would last forever. But if they were so perfect, they would still be together.

Ron and Hermione had called it quits. Ron had even moved on with his life. He was the star Keeper on the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione was staying at the Burrow temporarily until she found a job and a flat. She walked out of the twin's old room, her adopted room.

She went downstairs and sat on the oddly lumpy couch, hearing and "Oof!" she stood up quickly.

"Oi Hermione! I ain't for sittin'!" moaned Fred, rubbing his stomach where she had sat on him. "Sorry!" she said looking at him with concern.

"It's alright…" he said. Hermione prodded his side. "Get up you prude…your taking the whole couch…" she said. He sighed and sat up.

She sat next to him and he put his head on her shoulder. "Where's your better half?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Trying to talk Ginny into cooking for him...she won't because she can't use her magic." Hermione grinned. "You hungry?" she asked. Fred nodded.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen grabbing plates. A second later she walked back out with two plates full of food, handing one to Fred.

"I love you Hermione…." He muttered shoving food into his mouth. "I know…" she said, taking a piece of his bacon and setting the other plate down.

George walked into the room sulking. "Oi! Where'd you get food from!" He asked annoyed.

"My bird can use her wand…." Fred said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed Fred's arm and lifted it off of her.

Then she stood up, grabbed the plate of food and shoved it into George's gut. "Don't refer to me as a bird again. Okay love?" Hermione said, going upstairs to fetch Ginny.

"Ginny! Hey the scavengers have been fed." She said to her friend. "Thanks. They terrorize you too?" Ginny asked, searching her closet.

"Nah…they were to busy sucking up." Hermione laughed. Ginny smiled and threw some clothes at Hermione. "Here…put these on."

Hermione frowned. "Ginny….these look a bit tight…" she said. Ginny looked at her. "You frustrate me…" she said, her eyes seeming to point out that they were SUPPOSED to be tight.

Hermione sighed and changed into the much to tight jeans and the black button up shirt. "Honestly Ginny…are we going somewhere?" she asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron's coming home today! We're having his party remember?" Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Yeah…" she said, putting on black dress shoes and leaving Ginny to get dressed as she went downstairs to the open mouthed stares of the Weasley twins.

"Bloody Hell…" they said together. Hermione chucked a pillow at them and sat down on the couch. "Yes Ma'am." They said, sitting on either side of her.

"So…you getting all dolled up for Ronniekins?" George asked. "Not quite. I couldn't care less about dear Quiddich star right now…" she said.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "George…don't you have to go pick up Alicia?" he asked. George and Alicia had been dating for over a year now.

George grinned and winked. "Yep." And he apparated off. Fred looked at Hermione. "You know your going to tell me what's going on…" he said.

"Well…Ron…when we broke up…we both agreed it was for the best. And when the reporters asked him about it he was nice and polite and said it was a mutual thing and that we were still really good friends and all…"

Fred looked confused. "Yeah…okay…I'm not getting why this is bad…" he said. "Accio Witch Weekly!" Hermione called shrilly. The magazine came flying down into the hands of Hermione.

She opened to a page and shoved it at Fred. Fred sat in amazement as he read it. His eyes got wide, he blushed a bit looking up at her, then he finished by saying "That bloody little bastard!"

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "He…did he really say all those things?" He asked, referring to the huge article in which he had told the reporter she was a slag that had annoyed the hell out of him and he was glad to be rid of her.

She nodded and furiously wiped a tear away, grabbing the magazine and sending it back.

Fred stood up. "Hermione…you can't let him do this to you…I…I'm gonna beat the shit out of him…" he said, grabbing his cloak.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Fred. "Don't be dumb. Please. He'll be here later and I don't want to be here…can we just go to your shop or something?" Hermione asked, her hand on his arm.

"Yea…" he said. "Fred…" she muttered. "mm hmm?" "Erm…well…it's eighty out…I don't think you'll need your cloak…" she said, taking it out of his hands.

Fred grinned. "Yea…" Hermione gave him a watery grin and apparated to the shop. "I'm going to kill you for hurting her Ronald Weasley…" he muttered before following her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two…

A/N Very much love to my first revewer for this loverly story! dancegirl1152 You rock! I know exactly what you mean and thank you for saying that you liked it! This chapter is for you! OH! And before I forget…I happen to LOVE Ron with all my heart and him being a jerk…well…sorry 'bout that…

Hermione sat down on a stool behind the counter at the shop. Fred arrived soon afterward and turned over the sign that allowed twenty or so kids to come running in.

Hermione smiled good naturedly at them, helping a few kids find what they needed while Fred worked wonders behind the counter.

"That there is normally 15 galleons…but for you my dear…only five." He winked at the small girl who giggled and blushed and handed over the money.

Hermione smiled back at him and reached up to get a box of fake wands down for a shorter boy who wanted one.

"Oi Hermione! You keep this up and you might have yourself a job!" Fred said as they closed up later that day.

Hermione blushed. "It was fun…I could work here…" she said. Fred pondered. "I don't think George will mind too much! And there are flats up and down this road that you can get soon!" he said, draping an arm around her shoulder.

Suddenly two pop's arrived and there stood Ron and Ginny. "See! I told you they'd be here!" Ginny said as she apparated back to the Burrow leaving only Fred, Hermione, and Ron.

Ron gave Hermione a lopsided grin. "You look great…" he said, walking over and giving her a hug.

Hermione shrugged away from him. "For a slag you mean?" she said bitterly. The grin disappeared from Ron's face and he stepped back a bit.

"Right…listen…about that Hermione…." Ron started. Fred stood in front of her, staring grimly at his younger brother.

"Listen. How about we DON'T talk about you being a right bastard to Hermione? It'll only piss me off more…." He said.

Ron frowned angrily. "Whatever. I'm going back to the Burrow…" He said apparating away.

Hermione held back her angry tears. "You know what annoys me the most I think? The fact that he acts like it never happened…" she said, furiously cleaning the shop with a flick of her wand.

Fred wrapped his arms around her. "Hey…I just….need you to know something okay?" he said, his chin resting on her head.

"hmm?" she mumbled. "Not all of us Weasley's are like that okay? He's just…I dunno. I'm always gonna be there for you…" he said, stroking her hair lightly.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Fred…" He smiled. "Want to go out for dinner? There is this nice restaurant a few blocks down…"

She grinned. "Yeah. I'm kind of hungry…" she said taking his hand and leading him out of the store.

Fred felt a feeling of electricity surge through his hand as it touched Hermione's, but he tried to ignore it.

He followed her out and led her down to a diner a block or so away called 'Frank's Diner'

Hermione and Fred walked into the diner and sat at a table that seated two. Hermione ordered a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a ham sandwhich, while Fred ordered a large hamburger and some chips.

She silently dipped her spoon into the bowl of soup, taking a spoonful and eating it. Fred looked at her. "I knew it." He said.

Hermione looked at him oddly. "Knew what?" she asked, placing her spoon on a napkin and sipping her water.

"I knew it! I knew that you ate soup the weirdo way!" Fred said, through a big mouthful of his burger.

"Yuck! Chew with your mouth closed would you! And what do you mean the 'weird' way?" Hermione said.

"Well…you don't…slurp it. At all. It's all…dip, bite, repeat. Honestly…you don't even let your spoon rest in the soup!" he said, taking another bite.

Hermione blushed. "So what?" she said, eating her soup the same way she had the first time. Fred smirked. "okay…okay. I was only pointing it out…"

"Fred…can you make me a promise?" she asked, looking down. "Depends…" Fred replied, shoving a few chips into his mouth.

"Can you promise me that you won't hurt Ron?" she asked, looking up at his deep eyes. "I…can't promise that." He said. She frowned.

"Fred...now that Ron's home…I…don't really want to be at the Burrow…and I know that I'm a big enough burden by asking for a job…but…do you think I could sleep on your couch for a while?" Hermione asked, blushing.

Fred smiled at her. "Hermione…you didn't ASK for the job…I gave it to you. And yes you may sleep in our guest room…the couch…honestly…who do you think I am?" he replied.

Hermione offered him a smile. "Thanks" she said. "Anytime. George won't mind…he's had women in and out of that flat for ages." Fred smirked.

Hermione choked on the soup that she had just taken another bite of. "You okay?" he asked with an amused expression on his face.

Hermione nodded and put her napkin in front of her face to hide her laughter. "Well…you see to be a bit better now…" Fred said as he paid for the food.

Hermione nodded. "I guess." They stood up to leave and Fred offered his arm. "Shall we?" he asked in an incredibly corny way.

Hermione rolled her eyes but looped her arm through his and said "We shall!" They walked back to the flat and Hermione went into the guest bedroom to get settled in.

Fred grabbed a cup of coffee and headed over to his living room when suddenly there were four pops. He jumped and dropped the coffee on the floor.

He reached for his wand and turned around to see….

A/N OOOOO Cliffy! No…actually….i always hate them….so….nevermind…. 

He reached for his wand and turned to see Ginny, George, Harry, and Ron. Ginny and George were grinning at him. Harry looked nervous, Ron looked pissed.

"Hi mate…" he said to Harry who had only gotten back from Auror training a week before.

"'lo. You don't know where Hermione is do you?" he asked, concern in his eyes. Fred merely pointed to the guest bedroom and Harry and Ginny quickly went into the room, Ron glared evily at Fred for a second then followed.

George walked over to his twin. "Oi…mate…what's going on?" he asked, cleaning up the coffee with a flick of his wand.

Fred sighed. "Well…Hermione is moving in with us…and she's going to be working at the shop…" he said, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Er…okay. Can I ask why?" George said. Fred just looked at him and shook his head. "Not now…" he said.

Hermione and the others

Hermione was sitting on the bed in the guestroom observing the nice room, when Harry and Ginny walked in. "Hermione! There you are!" Ginny said throwing her arms around her friend.

"Hi Ginny…" Hermione said.

"Where'd you go! You didn't go to the party! And now your stuff isn't in your room…what's going on?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm…uh…well…I'm moving in here…" she said, looking down at her hands then back up. She thought she saw something move in the hallway, but she ignored it.

"WHAT? But…why? I mean…don't you like the Burrow?" Ginny asked. "Of course I do! But I just…don't want to be there when Ron is there…" Hermione said.

"Hermione! Don't give up on him!" Ginny said.

"Listen Ginny….I know that you have this…I dunno…dream…that me and Ron are going to get back together or whatever…but we're NOT." Hermione said, angry tears in her eyes.

Ginny mistook her tears for tears of sadness, and said while hugging her "Hey! It's going to be okay! I mean….I thought me and Harry were over…and now look at us!" she said showing her the engagement ring that Harry had given her.

Hermione smiled. "Ginny…I don't WANT Ron. Not after all the shit that happened okay? I just…don't want him anymore." She said.

Ginny looked at her oddly. "So…why are you living HERE? She asked. "I'm working at the shop…and…Fred knows some things that have been going on and let me stay here…"

Ginny sighed, then Ron walked in. "What do you want?" asked Hermione in a mildly annoyed tone.

"I want my stuff back." He said arrogantly. "Your stuff? Oh that's rich. You happen to know that I sent you back all of 'your stuff' after you decided to release that article. I have no pictures of you, none of your old clothing, none of your posters, none of your disgusting love letters…none of it. And you damn well know it." Hermione said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After her latest encounter with Ron, Hermione was positive that moving in with the twins was the right thing to do. George was accepting to having her around, especially when she got up early and cooked breakfast for the three of them before work.

As usual, Hermione was up at six in the morning cooking breakfast. Today she made bacon and eggs.

"Mm…you're cooking again aren't you?" asked Fred as he stumbled out of his room, running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"As I do every morning yes. Sit down, It'll be done in a minute." Hermione said flipping the bacon one last time and turning off the stove.

"I'm going to go wake up your brother…do you know if Alicia stayed the night last night?" Hermione asked Fred. "Er…I…think so." Was Fred's response.

Hermione knocked on the door, waiting for a response. "Whossit?" came the tired call of Alicia.

She grinned. "It's me Alicia! You and George should get up now…I made breakfast." She said. "Kay." She said. Hermione heard her talking to George "Wake up…no…not now Georgie…come on…Breakfast."

She sniggered a little before heading back to Fred. She shook her head as she saw him sleeping on the table. "Wake up you…" she said, handing him a plate.

"I'm up…" he said yawning. Alicia and George came out a second later, and Hermione sat there plates on the table.

"Coffee Alicia?" Hermione asked. "Yea…George will just have orange juice though…he never was much of a coffee drinker." "Fred neither." Hermione said, handing the blonde girl a steaming mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice for George.

Hermione handed Fred a glass too and sipped her own coffee as she ate. This breakfast routine was very common between the four as Alicia had practically moved in, and Hermione was always the first one up.

"Fred, is it okay if I don't work today? I have some things I need to do…" George said glancing for a second at Katie, then back to his food.

"Sure, Mione and me can handle the shop today can't we?" said Fred, looking at her. "Course. All you do is sleep in the back anyway." Hermione joked, prodding George.

"You okay?" she asked him. "Yeah. Just have some stuff to do." He said, reaching for Alicia's hand and squeezing it lightly.

Hermione looked at Fred, who in turn looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Alright George. Me and Mione have to get to work so, see you two later?"

"Yeah." Alicia smiled lightly and Hermione gave her a short hug.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Hermione asked quietly, grabbing her keys and her jacket.

"No clue." Fred said out of the corner of his mouth. "Bye!" they called together.

Hermione and Fred worked in the shop dealing with kids all day, and Ginny and Harry had shown up once holding hands after a lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione was nervous the whole day, because she was truly concerned as to what was going on with George.

She and Fred went home that night to a note from George. 'Went to Alicia's. Don't wait up.'

"You think he's alright?" Hermione asked, after she placed an order for Chinese take out and sat next to Fred on the couch.

"I hope so." Fred said. "You got the sesame chicken right? And the rice? Cause that is all I KNOW of Chinese food…" he said. Hermione smiled. "Yes…" she said, pushing her head back against the back of the couch.

"So. We have thirty minutes before the Chinese gets here. What do you want to do?" Fred asked. "I want to go to Disney land!" Hermione said, then laughed at Fred's confused face.

"Don't ask…" she mumbled. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

The Chinese finally arrived and Hermione sat cross legged on the floor after insisting that it 'enhanced the mood of the food'


End file.
